A Sparrow Set Free
by Elle Knight
Summary: The medallion she posses is what ties them together through time. She has never trusted, but who will she trust now? JackOC. Please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
April, 1705  
  
Raucous shouts of men who had downed far too much rum could be heard on the deck above. He had come down here to seek solace, but got only a reminder of what he could put off no longer. He knocked quickly on the door of the quarters across the hall from his. Without waiting for an answer, he pushed the heavy wooden door open.  
"Emileigh," the figure that stood looking out the window, jumped slightly and turned toward the voice.  
"Captain." The captain circled around the bed that distanced him from the young woman, and paused looking at the horizon. In the distance you could faintly see the familiar spread of small, glimmering lights. The port was not usually on their route, but this would be a single exception. "Beautiful isn't it?" The woman asked, trying desperately to keep the anxious tone out of her voice. She sighed heavily.  
"Emileigh, I came to talk to ye about-"  
"We've been over this. I 'ave to leave, it's just somethin' I 'ave to do. I won't be able to 'ave a family on a pirate ship. I thought I wanted the adventure, just to get away from my family, but now I realize I want a family of my own. At every port I see mothers with 'eir children, and I get jealous! I want that! I'm so sorry." Fresh tears streamed down her newly tanned cheeks.  
The captain brought a hand up to wipe the tears away, nodding his head in understanding. The captain truly knew how she felt. Having a son of his own, he did not even know him. Ten years was a long while to be without a father.  
His hand slowly slid down from her face and into his pocket as he produced one of the most intricately forged pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. It was silver, but the sunbeams and the sparrow laid against the sun had been traced with the faintest hint of gold. He took her hand in his, and after laying the delicate necklace into her palm, closed it gently.  
"If I cannot give you a family, let me just give you something to remember me by." She shook her head.  
"No, I can't take this, it belongs to your family!" She thrust her open palm toward him, but he pushed it back.  
"My son would never accept it. He believes me a traitor and an abuser. He would never accept this from me, let alone speak to me. You are the only one who cares, that is why it must be yours. The one who posses it always passes it along to somebody whom they care about."  
He stood slowly, studying her, taking her in. He saw her beauty for what it really was, and hoped that someone would do the same one-day. Without another word he strode (more like staggered) to the door.  
"I love you," she whispered after him, but he pretended not to hear. Emotion welled up inside his chest, and a void grew. This is what it felt like when your heart broke. Making his way to the top deck, he leaned against a railing, the only thing separating him from the sea and the shore that would, come tomorrow, claim her. He could only wish for more time. He sighed. Captain Christian Sparrow was convinced that he would never again love a woman at all like her. 


	2. Chapter 1: Another Time

Chapter One: Another Time  
  
Present day  
  
Cat's POV  
  
* * * *  
  
I had a pounding headache as I awoke to the wonderful sound of the doorbell buzzing loudly. Groaning, I rolled over, and onto the floor landing in a pile of dirty clothes. I struggled to get up as I shouted,  
"Coming!" I was out of breath by the time I reached the door. I opened the door only to have a very angry best friend stomp in after me.  
"Where have you been? I have been calling you for the last four hours," she demanded. I opened my mouth to respond, but she put her hand up to silence me. "You know what, I don't want know." I stole a glance at the answering machine sitting on an end table in the hallway. The light was blinking repetitively. "Here I am trying to help you make this one of the best days of your short existence, and this is how you thank me?" She yelled, mockingly. A smile crept onto my face.  
"Okay, okay, I over slept," I held up my hands in mock defense, "but it can't be that late." Her eyes widened,  
"Not that late! Cat, it's 1:00 in the afternoon!" My mind screamed. Here I was, having to sleep late on this day of all days, with only a mere four hours to get ready for one of the biggest opportunities of my life!  
"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," I replied, my voice trailing behind me as I climbed the stairs, and walked sluggishly into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later I emerged, my hair pulled back conveniently into a ponytail while comfy jeans and a simple t-shirt hugged my body.  
"Let's go!" I cried urgently, shoving Sara toward the door. I sighed choosing to ignore her comment about why she had to put up with my eccentricities every day. With any luck this would be my last day as an outcast. No, this would be my night to shine. This was the night that I would finally make something of myself.  
  
( ( (  
  
I lit the last of the oil lanterns that I had placed along the path to the lakeshore. I walked a few paces toward the house and turned around to admire my work. I gasped. It seemed that thousands of tiny glimmering lights surrounded the lake in a mesmerizing pattern. The lake's reflection of the lights had given more of a desired romantic effect than I had first anticipated.  
I walked the rest of the path until I came to the cherry oak deck where Sara was setting up the sound system. A smile formed on her face when she saw me.  
"He really is going to love you," she stated.  
"You think?" I asked her with an appraising gaze. I looked over myself. I had adorned a spaghetti strap red and black dress for the occasion. My hair was flipped out as usual and my medallion reflected in the new moonlight. The beams of golden sunlight lit up behind the sparrow taking flight, reaching its desired effect.  
"Oh yeah. By the time the night is over you will have won yourself a permanent place in their circle. I know." She smiled, but I wasn't satisfied. I could see right through her. Though her face showed a genuine happiness, the look in her eyes told me she was hurting. I had never considered her place in this. I was ditching her for them.  
"Sara," I spoke up, "I'm really sorry! I've been really caught up in this. I hope this is okay with you." She looked at me, her eyes wide, mouth gaping.  
"You must be kidding, Cat. You'd be crazy to pass this opportunity up!" I nodded in agreement; noticing the look in her eyes had softened. They were now shining with excitement. In the distance the doorbell buzzed. I laughed aloud, excitement and anticipation growing inside of me. This was my chance, and damn I was going to take it!  
"Let's go." I told Sara, hopefully with an air of confidence. She nodded in agreement.  
We walked out of the cool night air and inside the house. I walked toward the front door. I was shaking inside. I had to restrain myself tonight. I would only go for what I wanted and let everything else fall into place. I opened the door. Three girls I recognized from fifth period stood in the doorway.  
"Hi," I greeted, waving them in. "Drinks and snacks and stuff are outside in the back, and we've got an awesome sound system. They looked at me strangely, studying me. I froze, trying to ooze confidence.  
"Great," the leader of their group said. I exhaled slowly, shooting a small smile at Sara. Maybe things would work out for once. Just maybe.  
  
( ( (  
  
I weaved my way into the pulsing throng that was the dance floor. I let myself get lost in the music for a moment before continuing to push myself through the crowd. A large figure stopped me in my tracks. I looked up. He'd been the one I'd been searching for all night.  
"Hi," his voice took on a mesmerizing quality. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I quickly pushed the feeling away. I cleared my throat,  
"Hi."  
"I've been looking for you," he announced.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd have a drink with me so we could talk." My voice came out in an unattractive squeak,  
"Sure, sure."  
Several people who had been crowded around the snack table stopped to stare at us. Ryan was oblivious to their stares as he handed me a newly poured Coke.  
"Lets go down by the lake so we can talk."  
"Yeah," I agreed. A smile crept onto my face. He smiled back. A warm bliss rose inside of me.  
"I've had my eye on you for a while Cat," he said, as we settled down on the dock that overlooked the lake. I took in a sharp breath. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect romantic setting, the moonlight shown down upon the surface of the lake, accenting the glittering lanterns that surrounded us. I could feel his breath brush against, my cheek as he spoke.  
  
"I wanted to ask you out, but I was always afraid you'd say no. You're really special, and I'd like to get to know you better." A wave of dizzying exhilaration washed over me. I struggled to breathe, and rose to stand. He stood up before me, offering me his hand.  
"Thanks," I responded, rising to my feet. The feeling grew stronger. I wave of panic washed over me, but I quickly pushed it away. This opportunity would only come once.  
"You're really special," he repeated, leaning toward me slightly. In a single moment we met in a kiss. His hands weaved a slow, confident path from my face, to my neck, and down toward my chest. His hand brushed against the top of my breast. Panic gripped me in a choking grasp. I tried to raise my hands in defense, but stopped short. My arms felt like an invisible force was weighing them down. He broke the kiss.  
"I'm glad you think the same," a sneer spread over his once thought handsome face.  
"No, please," I spoke. I wondered for a brief second if was actually my voice that had said those words. "Stop, what did you put in my drink?" I demanded, barely audible.  
"Just something to persuade you, though I think you won't need much persuasion." He leaned in for another kiss. I felt dirty as soon as his lips touched mine.  
"Help," I whimpered as he broke away for a second time. "Help."  
"No one can hear you." Hi hand reached up and slowly began to remove my thin spaghetti straps from my shoulders. His other hand had a tight grip on my wrist.  
"There," he announced "that should make it a lot easier. I shook my head,  
"No." I struggled with all of the strength that remained inside of me. I managed to wrestle my wrist out of his grip and push away from him.  
"No," I said again, more firmly. He advanced toward me, and I stepped away from him carefully. I felt my ankle teetering dangerously on the end of the dock. I edged my ankle over slightly until one foot, unseen by him, was suspended over the surface of the water.  
"I always get what I want, Cat, and now I want you. Why don't you just give in, you know you want to." His tone was sickly sweet.  
"No," I said again, stepping off of the dock and into the water. I thought I would at least have a chance at escape if I distanced myself from him. I hadn't predicted that whatever he had put in my drink would leave me so weak and sluggish. I pushed toward the surface with no avail. I tried again, desperation and fear fueling me. Suddenly, an unseen force pushed me down; I was unable to fight against it and quickly gave up falling into the arms of a welcome darkness. 


	3. Chapter 2: Through Time and Place

Chapter 2: Through Time and Place  
  
The winds coming out of Tortuga had been strong, making the crew think twice about sailing, but not Captain Jack Sparrow. He stood proudly, slightly hunched over, behind the wheel of the Black Pearl.  
"Man overboard!" someone shouted.  
"Anamaria, take the wheel!" he ordered. He swayed slowly to the side of the ship where most of the crew had gathered to peer into the rich, deep blue waters of the Caribbean. There caught up in the waves was a woman. She looked to be unconscious, and was pulled under the swift current quickly.  
Jack threw his hat, sheathed sword, rifle, and coat onto the deck, and dove into the cool water. He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her to the surface. She wasn't breathing.  
"Get it down to them," he heard shouts up above, as he grabbed a rope that had been lowered by the crew. He climbed the side carefully so not to drop the woman. He laid her upon the deck and quickly turned her on her side, cutting her dress open slightly with his knife. Water streamed out of her mouth as she gasped for breath.  
He lifted her up slightly letting her cough up the remaining water in her lungs.  
"Anamaria, Trowbridge," he called to his crew" 'arry 'er into my cabin, an' be sure she has a warm blanket. Come an' get me when she wakes."  
  
"Aye,' they answered, picking up the girl's slightly trembling form, and carrying her down the stairs below the deck. Anamaria laid her gently on the captain's bed, covering her with a dry blanket from the side table.  
The girl's dress, that was covered in a light floral pattern and accented with belled sleeves, had been cut open almost completely by Jack's knife. She would be sure to get the girl new clothes when she awoke. Something else about the girl had caught Anamaria's eye. With the setting sun the light was dim, but Anamaria could make out the faint silver outline of a necklace on the girl's chest.  
Anamaria lit a candle thinking that whatever it was it was possibly valuable. She gasped when she saw the carefully forged medallion that glowed in the candlelight on the girl's chest. It was of a setting sun, it's rays outlined in the faintest of gold, and a sparrow flying away from it outlined in the same way. Anamaria had seen her captain at the time let go of this medallion sixteen years ago. Now it hung delicately from this mysterious girl's neck as if it had always belonged to her.  
She ran quickly above deck, searching for her captain. She found him behind the wheel again staring out into the ocean.  
"Captain," she called.  
"Aye."  
"There be somethin' I need to show ye." He shot her an annoyed glance. He hated to be torn from his beloved Pearl.  
"Aye," he answered reluctantly, "I'll 'and 'er to Gibbs." The other man came forward and took the wheel from Jack's grasp.  
Anamaria walked toward the staircase when she heard Jack's voice call her back.  
"Where're you taking me?" Annoyance seeped into his tone.  
"Below. The girl. There's somethin' I need to show ye," her tone was more persistent this time.  
Anamaria pushed the door open softly. The girl still lay upon Jack's bed unconscious. The medallion clasped around her neck shown in the candlelight as if inhabited some otherworldly power. Jack swayed over to the girl clasping the precious necklace.  
"Now where did you get that?" he wondered aloud to no one unparticular. He hadn't seen the medallion since he had first boarded his father's ship at fifteen years old. He turned it over, studying it carefully; searching for the inscription that he knew was there.  
A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Jack was somewhat startled by the girl's weak grip, and her voice when she growled softly,  
"It's none of your business." 


	4. Chapter 3: Between Two Worlds

Chapter 3: Between Two Worlds  
  
When her eyes had opened, he had been standing in front of her fingering her medallion. She took his appearance in slowly, still dizzy from her near drowning. He wore a red bandana to keep his long black hair strung with beads away from his face. He had a slight moustache and beard in which he had two braids. His soft, brown eyes outlined in kohl, and the many gold teeth that gleamed when he smiled only added to his unusual appearance.  
Quickly, Cat sat up in bed, uncomfortable with his hand hovering so close to her chest.  
"Don't touch me!" she cried, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She pulled the heavy blanket someone had draped over her off, and climbed out of the bed slowly distancing herself from Jack and Anamaria. She darted across the room and flattened herself against the wall. Cat ran her fingers across the surface; it felt unusually rough like the wood was splintering. She turned her head to examine the wall, and found it was rotting through.  
'What is going on?' Her mind screamed. Out of the corner of her eye Cat saw Jack lunge for her. She pushed against the wall absentmindedly and it gave way. She fell into a hallway made entirely of the same material. Various doors lined the corridor. Cat got up immediately, hearing Jack and Anamaria's footsteps behind her.  
'Hide!' her mind screamed. 'Hide where they can't find you!' She ran to the end of the corridor throwing open the first door that she saw. Closing it behind her she pulled the heavy wooden latch across the lock securing her inside.  
The room was stacked with wooden barrels and crates filled with food and bottles of a dark liquid. As she moved to the back, she found wooden chests filled with elegant women's clothing. Cat gasped holding one up to the dim sunlight that was streaming in a single window. The style of the dress had been popular in the 1700s.  
'Where am I?' Cat wondered again, fear taking over for panic. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps overhead. Sunlight streamed in from the ceiling, and a man's boot appeared directly above her. Slamming the chest closed, she ducked behind a towering pile of crates.  
"Where's the rum?" a booming voice slurred.  
"Should be 'ere," another slurred voice spoke. A chorus of equally sounding drunken men agreed.  
The footsteps were getting dangerously close to her hiding spot.  
"Looky what we 'ave 'ear gents," the voice came directly above her. Cat raised her head fearfully. A balding pirate with several teeth missing and grease smeared on various parts of his face, stood over her. He smiled when he saw the look in her eyes.  
"Looks like Sparrow's got 'imself a new wench," he growled angrily. More footsteps approached. Three other men peaked over the side of the crates, their appearances not much different from their fellow pirate.  
"He can't have it all to 'imself!" one with dirty blonde hair growled.  
"Yeah!" the other two agreed. The balding pirate clamped a strong hand on her forearm jerking her upward.  
Cat was on her feet trembling, knowing exactly what they wanted with her.  
'Help me!' she called out in mind, the words refused to form on her lips. 'Please someone help!'  
"Come 'ere wench!" the pirate ordered, jerking Cat toward him. She struggled uselessly to break his grasp.  
"I was 'oping that it wouldn't come to this wench," he growled, drawing a knife. Cat's eyes widened, she pulled harder against him. She felt the piercing pain as cold metal sliced through her arm. Warm blood trickled down her arm.  
"Now, wench," the pirate spat, "you'll do exactly as we say, or it'll be worse next time." Cat whimpered in response and received a sharp smack from the dirty haired pirate.  
"Shut-up wench!" he yelled.  
"Now poppet, 'ere gonna 'ave a little fun," the balding pirate announced. "Take your pretty little dress off and let's see what you're 'iding from us." The other pirates snickered.  
"Go on poppet," urged the other.  
Cat tried desperately to stifle her cries and stop trembling.  
'I need to collect myself so I can get out of here,' she told herself. 'There has to be someone who will help me. Oh God please let there be someone.'  
"Come on, missy," the balding pirate waved the knife in her direction. "Okay, gents. If she won't do it 'erself, then we'll just 'ave to do it for 'er." This time Cat didn't try to fight back when the knife was pressed against her chest just below her chin. She froze drawing inside herself. Warm blood trickled down her chest and medallion as her dress was torn off of her.  
"Just one more layer missy, and you won't be no pretty, little secret anymore." The others snickered behind him, their eyes glowing with anticipation.  
The knife had just run over her fresh wound and began to tear at the neckline of her cottony under dress when a sword was pressed against the balding pirate's neck.  
"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," a voice stated. Cat raised her gaze from her hands to the person who now stood in front of her.  
"McNally you are supposed to be tending the sails," Jack stated in a sharply pointed tone.  
"Y-y-y-yes 'ir, we was doing that, but-"  
"But what McNally?" Cat was taken aback by his tone. It was hard, but she thought she heard an underlying sympathy in his voice. "You're fortunate enough that I don't maroon you on some island in the middle of the ocean. All of you! Go above deck now! Now!" he jabbed his sword upward at the hatch they had entered from. He sheathed his sword as he watched the last man close the hatch.  
Cat had stood frozen, staring at his softened features, unsure what to think of him.  
"Thank you," she managed to whimper, her thoughts confused, before she collapsed on the ground. She felt strong hands lift her and something warm being placed around her. She pulled away sharply as his hand touched the knife wound on her arm. The blanket was pulled from her arm; she saw that blood coated the sleeve of her dress. Lifting her gaze from her arm their eyes met.  
Slowly, he brought two fingers up to her chin, and turned her head gently. He muttered something like 'damn 'em' bastards, and spoke softly,  
"What's your name luv? Cat remained silent, reluctant to answer him.  
"I'll tell you mine name if you tell me yours," he drawled. "That way we're square."  
"Catalina Jacqueline Moore," she whimpered, shying away from him.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, and if you want those to 'eal properly, I suggest you let me bandage 'em," he gestured to the cuts on her arm and chest. Swallowing heavily, fighting back tears, Cat nodded slowly.  
"Good," he smiled, revealing his gold teeth to her once again.  
Putting his hands lightly on her shoulders, he led her to the room that she had woken up in, and sat her down on the bed. The olive skinned woman that had been standing behind him had vanished.  
"Just sit still, luv," he ordered, gently, throwing her a wink before he exited the quarters.  
Cat glanced sheepishly at the wall she had escaped through, but instead of splintered wood her eyes rested upon a door that opened into the hallway. It blended perfectly with the wall around it.  
Slowly, Cat eased herself off of the bed, clutching her arm to her side, being careful not to move it. She closed the door with the hidden handle along the side and ran her fingers along the edges of the door. It could hardly be seen, even this close.  
"I told ya not to move, luv," a voice feigning sternness echoed behind her. Cat jumped, startled, and slowly turned.  
"Sorry Captain Sparrow, I was just being curious." Her hand was now clutching her arm even harder.  
"That's all right, luv. Now come. He gestured to the bed, adorned with silk sheets. It looked comfortable, she wanted to be lost in its folds, to sleep and wake up finding that this was all some kind of weird post-traumatic dream.  
He set the bowl and cloths he was carrying on the bedside table, and walked over to where she stood.  
"Come on now, luv," he coaxed. Reluctantly, she made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the deep wine colored cloth. Carefully, he drew her arm away from her body rolling up the blood soaked sleeve of her under dress. The wound was not as severe as Cat had first thought.  
Jack dipped one of the cloths into a bowl with steaming hot water. Cat drew back from him, afraid of his touch.  
"Please don't touch me," Cat hoped she had put enough courage into tone to convince him. Cat's eyes betrayed her. Jack could see in those aquamarine pools the pain, and the fear. Jack took her hands into his, ignoring her weak attempts to pull away.  
"Luv, I need to dress 'our wounds, but then we can talk 'bout why you were floating in the water off Tortuga, savvy?" Cat was puzzled by his response.  
"I don't remember," Cat breathed. "I don't!" Her brow furrowed in frustration. She waved her arms in anger. She didn't remember anything previous to falling off the dock. Before he almost ra-, she didn't want to think about it. No, never.  
"Settle down, luv. Just settle down." He waved his hands in a calming gesture. Despite herself, and what was happening she giggled. He looked so funny just standing there, waving his arms around.  
He paid no attention to her giggles and proceeded to wash the cut on her arm. Cat winced in pain, trying to struggle away, her mood rapidly changing. Jack just held her arm steady as he worked, being as fast as possible.  
"It hurts! Please, just stop!" Cat cried. "Stop!" she cried again, her voice overrun with panic. With that, he let go. Drawing away from her he rose from the bed and backed onto his desk telling her one last time,  
"Luv, if I do not clean those cuts, 'ey will become infected. You will be in sure pain 'en" She could hear a firm tone in his voice that had not been there before.  
When Cat said nothing he stumbled sharply to the door, "'ine then, I was only trying to 'elp, but if you do not want to cooperate 'en I suggest you to be ready to 'eave in the morning. I don' t want any unwanted cargo on my ship." With that he slammed the door.  
Cat was taken back by his sudden change in attitude. She always knew that pirates were ruthless, selfish, greedy creatures with no compassion for anyone, or so the myths said.  
This was all just some horribly real dream. She had probably been knocked unconscious when falling into the water. The dream had been brought on by the incident, and she would wake up and find that this whole thing had been unreal.  
Carefully, so she did not move her arm, she pulled back the covers of the bed she had been sitting on. It was stuffed with straw and was uncomfortable to lie on. She pulled the poor excuse for a sheet up to her neck, and closed her eyes. Cat was anxious to sleep. Wasn't it always like that in the movies? When the main character was dreaming, they would go to sleep, and be back in their real lives.  
Deep inside of her though, Cat wasn't sure. Did she really want to go back? Her life hadn't been that exciting. Her parents were never home. She didn't have a boyfriend, or a real best friend she could talk to. What was there to go home to?  
Cat sighed, turning over. She felt like she was stuck between two worlds. In the end she knew she had to choose only one. It worked that way. But which one to choose? 


	5. Chapter 4: An Endless Pain

Chapter 4: An Endless Pain  
  
Cat's POV * * *  
  
I awoke to musty salt air invading my senses. My body screamed out in pain. Every inch of my body hurt. I struggled to sit up, finding with dismay that I was still in the captain's cabin.  
I wondered for a minute why I was in so much pain. Suddenly I recalled the previous day. I groaned, half in pain, half in disappointment.  
  
I swung my legs as slowly as I could over the bedside. My legs shook uncontrollably, and a wave of dizziness swept over me. I had to hide myself somewhere, anywhere. I wasn't sure what these people, these pirates, would do to me. Whatever it was, they didn't have good intentions.  
Taking my good arm, I raised myself onto my feet, shakily. I walked carefully to the wall that I had noticed the secret door in. I tried to push open the door without noise. Just my luck it creaked loudly. Fear fueling me, I searched my memory for the way to the cargo hold. It wasn't the smartest idea, but it was the only place on the ship that I knew of that I had even a chance of hiding in, and that was void of people.  
The door was much heavier than I remembered. It took nearly all of my strength to push it open. Inside, more barrels and crates had been pried open, spilling rum, and food onto the rotting wooden floor. I walked between them, settling down behind a large pile of empty crates and coiled rope.  
Now that I wasn't focused on hiding myself, my pain was unbearable. I gritted my teeth, taking short gasps of breath, in attempt to settle down. My arm was especially painful. Dried blood crusted around the cut area, and blood still oozed from it in short streams. My sleeves were also covered in dried blood, as was the front of my under dress. Dried blood had collected on and around my medallion, blocking the sun's gilded rays from view.  
Gingerly, I put a hand up to my face. I winced when I felt the bruise. Its vivid black and blue color probably stood out from my pale skin.  
Sweat had collected on my forehead despite the fact that I was shivering. I reached my hand up and wiped it away. Tears formed in my eyes. I was afraid I would pass out from the pain. I had to stay conscious. I tried to focus on this as my tears dripped down onto my palm mixing with blood and sweat. Again, I prayed and pleaded that this was all some realistically weird dream. I assured myself again and again, 'you'll wake up in your own bed, in your own world. Everything will be okay. You'll wake up in your own bed, in your own.' Over and over. Over and over in my head; over and over until I finally gave in to the pain.  
  
Jack's POV * * *  
  
I woke to the seagull's cry as usual. Would never get tired of that.  
"Ah, a new day, new opportunities, more rum," I said aloud. Some part of an old drinking song I learned once. It was my morning ritual to repeat it.  
My mind wandered back to yesterday. That pretty little foolish girl crossed my mind. I only realized last night when I had slammed the door to my cabin that it locked all by its onesies. I had to spend the night on the deck in the cold sea air. The girl would have to do a lot of work to earn her keep today. I would make sure of that.  
Finding my hat to be just where I set it last night, I placed it on my head and walked below deck. The rest of the crew hadn't stirred yet. I was never going to let someone be up before me on me ship.  
When I got to me cabin I noticed that someone had opened the wall door. Curious, I looked inside. The sheets on the bed had been tugged away, revealing bloodstains, but no lass in the bed. She was really going to have to earn 'er keep now.  
After searching the cabin, I knew the only other place she would be. I walked to the cargo hold, anger building inside me. '' 'ho does that lass think she is!" I growled. She had neglected to shut the hold door. I slowly looked into each crate and barrel, expecting to find her drinking some of me precious rum when a whimper echoed around the room. It came from an old pile of rotting barrels and frayed rope.  
She was laying on the floor behind them, unconscious, an expression of agony on her face. Her hand clutched her wounded arm, white knuckled. I could see the blood that still oozed from it.  
The cut on her chest had stopped bleeding, but the bruise on her face had darkened since yesterday. She was shaking and sweat collected on her forehead. I leaned down and picked her up gently into my arms. She cried out loudly. Clutching her arm harder. I really didn't mean to do that really. really. Her skin was burning with fever, and I felt somewhat triumphant inside. 'I told 'er to listen to me, but she couldn't trust a pirate. She wanted to be foolish. Foolish she was. I looked down at her, almost sympathetic. Under the caked blood and sweat she had beautiful cream-colored skin. She was so delicate, so breakable. 'ho had done this to her? In the cabin, I laid her gently on the bed. She cried out again, louder this time. "Shhhh, luv, shhhh," I tried to comfort her. She needed 'er rest. When she woke, then we would talk. I walked to Anamaria's cabin and rapped loudly on the door. "Aye," she answered, still sleepy. "Come get me when the girl is awake, and DO NOT let 'er go anywhere until I talk to her, savvy?"  
"Aye."  
I walked above deck just as the sun rose, and took to the wheel. 


	6. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Jack, Annamaria, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth or any other character who appears in Pirates of the Caribbean. I DO NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean (as hard as I try). Catalina Jacqueline Moore is of my own creation and any other character who does not appear in Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Felicity Wood and SuzzieQue: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Keep checking back, I should have more posted soon!  
- Elle 


	7. Chapter 5: The Sea Stretches Before You

Chapter 5: The Sea Stretches Before You  
  
Anamaria wrang out the water soaked cloth that she was using to wipe the girl's brow. She brushed it over her burning skin once again, collecting more stray beads of sweat that had crept their way down her forehead. Cat's face was contorted into an expression of agony. Anamaria felt a faint pang of sympathy for her. Anger quickly took over as she thought of the last person she had ever felt this for.  
Emileigh Moore's green-eyed gaze was innocent enough, but when she fixed it on Captain Christian Sparrow, Anamaria felt envy's green vines take root inside of her.  
Anamaria remembered the day that Emileigh had been taken aboard The Black Pearl. The girl's normally light strawberry-blonde hair hung around her face in sopping strands. She shivered, teeth chattering lightly, while reluctantly accepting the captain's coat from him. She eyed her rescuer with uncertainty, but under this mask she was deceptive; she was a witch. The words that she uttered over the medallion were surely not of this world.  
Anamaria relaxed into a comfortable rocking chair placed closely to the bed as she let her mind wander; recalling the faithful night that that witch had stolen her lover's heart; never to release it but leading him to his death.  
With this last vengeful thought, Anamaria's eyes closed drowsily, and she was enveloped in a dream world, drifting off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Cat watched the scene unfolding in front of her with awe. The mysterious woman sat at a small table, clutching her medallion, and uttering a tongue Cat had never heard of over it.  
The woman's words ran together, gathering momentum and power. Abruptly, she set the medallion on the table and unsheathed a small knife that had been hidden in the folds of her skirt. She stuck the knife into the warmly crackling fire until the tip grew red-hot. The woman pressed the tip into the back of the medallion, slowly and carefully carving something into it. She began to speak rapidly again, but this time Cat could hear the words, as they grew stronger with every syllable.  
  
Os Nossos coracoes tocaram para mas um momento;  
Mas destino era a razao ele foi enviado a mim  
Eternamente.  
Possa nossos ser fichario de nosso legado,  
Nosso amor sempre procurado;  
Entao umdia nos podemos estar juntos mais  
Uma vez,  
Em nome, em lagrimas, em amor, em pensar.  
  
The medallion glowed brightly with her words. She took the now cooled knife and slit the palm of her hand. Scarlet blood blossomed from the wound as she let it drip d own onto the medallion.  
The woman whirled around sharply, reacting to the sudden, sharp knock on the closed cabin door. Though she stood in front of the woman, Cat wasn't noticed as she walked to the door. Cat thought she saw something move in the shadows as the woman neared the door.  
A man, who looked surprisingly like Jack, staggered into the room. Cat slowly backed away from the two, noticing that, unlike Jack, this man had deep, sapphire blue eyes that swirled like the ocean itself.  
The woman locked him in a passionate kiss, and lured him seductively over to the table. Breaking the kiss, she moved to put the knife away; but "accidentally" found herself catching him with the knife instead.  
He winced only slightly.  
"Sorry Captain Sparrow," she feigned an apology.  
" 's alright, luv, and please, Christian. We don 'ave to play games 'ny more." She nodded slowly in agreement. He smiled, showing several gold teeth in a smile identical to Jack's.  
He leaned forward, locking her in a long, passionate kiss. The woman broke off the kiss, abruptly, looking away from him. She starred at the horizon of the glimmering lights in the distance.  
"You'll only have me for a few minutes more, Captain Sparrow," she spoke, her voice trembling. "Did you want to say anything to me? Clearly you came here for something."  
"Aye, luv. I needed to 'ell ya 'at I-" his words were cut off by shouts overhead.  
"Captain Sparrow, we be needin' ya up on deck. We're comin' into port." Briskly, he walked to the door, turning to face her one last time, taking in her features, etching them into his memory.  
"Goodbye, luv." The sound of his heavy boots on the staircase could be heard from the cabin.  
"I love you too, Captain Sparrow," she whispered after him. "I love you too."  
She traced the Captain's signature with her finger, coated with his blood, sealing the pact.  
"We will meet again, Christian, as it was meant to be." Clasping the medallion around her neck, she walked slowly out of the room, shedding silent tears.  
Cat watched the doorway with confusion long after the mysterious woman had gone. She jumped slightly when she saw a younger version of the woman who had been with Jack, escape from the shadows. The woman was dressed in men's clothing, and she had bound her breasts, but the mixed look of shock and anger made her unmistakable.  
The woman crept out of the room, soundlessly. Stealing glances around her, nervously; clearly afraid of someone discovering her desperately hidden identity.  
Cat moved to follow her, but stopped short as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Darkness threatened to overtake her, and Cat vowed not to give in this time. With each passing moment it was harder to breathe. Exhaling loudly, Cat finally gave in to the ominous black.  
  
AN: If you want to know what the spell says in English (it is now in Portugese) please e-mail me and I'll give you the translation. I should have the next chapter posted very soon, so keep checking back. Thanks to Felicity Wood, SuzzieQue, and especially my dear sister TurnersCorset for reviewing. For those who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 6: A Truth You Cannot Hide

Finally for your Jack viewing pleasure. chapter 6! This is one of the best Jack chapters so far so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thanks again to all who have reviewed, especially TurnersCorset. Now. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: A Truth You Cannot Hide Cat's POV * * *  
  
I let out a small groan as I slowly regained consciousness. Panic overtook me the moment I felt the texture of the silky sheets below me. I was not where I wanted to be. I was still trapped in a dream that was slowly becoming a nightmare.  
Sighing loudly, I slowly rose from the bed. I breathed heavily from exertion while trying to test my legs, unsure if they would hold me up. When I was finally able to stand, I noticed someone's sleeping form in a rocking chair on the other side of the bed. I inched closer and saw that it was the woman who had been with Jack before, the one from my dream.  
I backed away from her slowly, so as to not be discovered. The pain still held me, and beads of sweat dampened my forehead. Quickly, I wiped them away, thinking that I must look like hell.  
I could see a mirror propped up on top of the wardrobe in the corner. Cautiously, I walked over to it. I peered into to, but the girl staring back wasn't me. She had strawberry-blonde hair that hung down her back in thick, wavy strands, and intense aquamarine eyes that held many secrets.  
I reached up to touch my cheek. The girl did the same. I gasped, backing away. Several beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. I struggled to breathe, an invisible vice gripping my lungs.  
I threw open the cabin door, running up the wooden staircase that led to the ship's deck. The cool, night sir was a relief to my feverish being. I leaned against a side railing of the ship, staring into the midnight black waters of the sea. The moonlight reflected brightly onto the surface of the Caribbean. Billions of twinkling stars accented the moonlight, blinking vibrantly.  
I stared up at the sky in amazement. I had never seen each star in the sky gleam so brightly. There were no lights around to destroy this sight.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A deep voice asked gently, from behind. I jumped only slightly, immediately recognizing the somewhat throaty purr of Jack's lulling voice.  
"Yeah, it is," I answered, choosing my words carefully, the pounding in my head becoming more intense. "I just needed a little fresh air, that's all."  
My voice! It carried tones of a melodious English accent, something that I had not noticed before. My hand flew quickly to my mouth.  
"Oh God," I muttered, turning.  
"Somethin' wrong, lass?" He eyed me curiously with depthy brown eyes.  
  
"No.no, nothing." I looked away, knowing he would win this little game.  
He caught my wrist as I passed him, pulling me close.  
"Oh, I 'ink 'ere is, luv." I could feel his warm breath dance over the back of my neck. A shiver crept down my spine.  
"Captain Sparrow, please let me go," I asked, my voice trembling. Abruptly, he pulled me around to face him.  
"Why, scared of me, luv?" Softly, I drew in a sharp breath. Looking up to meet his eyes, I saw that they held gentleness and understanding. "I 'ink we need to 'ave a 'alk, Cat."  
I fought against him as he led me toward the staircase. I let out a hiss of pain when his hand brushed against the still bleeding cut on my arm.  
" 'ave to take 'are of that," I thought I heard him mumble. Continuing to fight, he easily picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I struggled under his grip, kicking and screaming,  
"Captain Sparrow, put me down now!" H e ignores my pleas and continued to walk down the hall toward his cabin.  
When we entered the cabin, the single that had been flickering dangerously only moments before had blown out. A faint stream of moonlight that poured in from the only window lit the room poorly. I could still see the woman's figure asleep in the rocking chair. Jack didn't seem to notice, though, as he fumbled around in the dark, searching for a light source.  
Moving to place me on the bed, he set me down quickly. I landed with a sickening thump on the hard wooden floor.  
"Oops, sorry, luv." I could clearly hear the smirk in his voice. I let out a frustrated growl as I tried to sit up.  
The light from two candles lit the room suddenly. I gave up my struggle and lay on the cool floor, closing my eyes. Jack's heavy footsteps could be heard walking around the bed and stopping next to my head. He picked me up, gently and laid me among the silky sheets of the bed.  
I heard him wake up the woman who had been assigned to watch over me.  
  
"Anamaria, what 'ere ya thinkin' fallin' asleep 'en I told ya to keep an eye on 'er?" he whispered harshly.  
"I'm not any brat's babysitter, Captain," she growled viciously, getting up from the rocking chair and slamming the cabin door behind her.  
"You'll 'ave ro excuse Anamaria, luv, she's not used to 'aving competition. Now," he sat down on the end of the bed, " 'ell ol' Jack why yer bein' so stubborn with 'im." I opened my eyes, finding that his face hovered only inches from mine. Jumping back from him, I nearly fell off of the bed, but he reached out a hand to steady me. He inched closer to me, his brown eyes boring intensely into my green.  
"You wouldn't believe me, Jack," I managed to choke out.  
"Captain Jack, luv, Captain; and 'ow do ya know I wouldn' believe ya if ya 'aven't told me yet?"  
My gaze settled on my hands as I silently debated whether to tell him or not. A war was raging inside. I was startled when I saw his hand slip into mine. His skin was soothingly rough, and a wave of exhilaration coursed through me as he caressed my hand with his thumb. He reached out and tilted my chin up to meet his gaze. My breath came in short gasps.  
"Cat, luv, I would never 'urt ya, savvy?" I shook my head, slowly, in understanding. The truth came pouring out, slightly changed in order to fit the time. I wasn't ready to reveal the whole truth.  
"I come from a working class family where I'm ignored. I did call the attention of a man, though and believed he was decent. He had his eye on me for a while and the other night he asked me to take a walk down to the docks with him under the moonlight. While we were there," I stopped not wanting to voice what had happened next, "he-he tried to rape me, and I fell into the water in order to get away from him." Tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks. "I tried to swim to the surface, but the current held me under. Then, I woke up here.  
My tears dripped down onto our intertwined fingers. He tilted my chin up again, and kissed my tears away softly. I had the sudden urge to touch him, to kiss him.  
His lips moved toward my moth and I welcomed the kiss, reluctantly. His lips were soft, and they parted almost instantly, his tongue exploring my lips. I opened my mouth to him and let his tongue explore each inch of it. I returned the kiss, air a stranger to my lungs. He kissed me with more passion, more intensity, a bubble of anxiety rising within me. This is how it had started before. I broke away from the kiss, breathless.  
"I can't do this," I admitted. He gave me a mischievous grin, and moved in to kiss me again. Instead, he stopped next to my ear, whispering softly,  
"Why, I thought you couldn't resist me, luv." He flashed me a gold- toothed smile.  
I slapped him across the face. Looking slightly surprised, he rubbed his jaw line where a bright red handprint now stood out among his tanned skin.  
"I didn't deserve that." He got up from the bed, his face still holding amusement.  
"I'll 'ave Anamaria bandage yer wounds and 'ome morning ye'll be ready to earn yer keep." He closed the door of the cabin, gently, flashing me a fleeting smile before shutting the door completely. I lay back among the cool, silk pillows, wiping away my fresh tears. Who did Jack, oh, excuse me, Captain Sparrow, and think he was, taking advantage of me? I knew I felt something for him that I hadn't ever felt for any one, but I couldn't let those emotions take over as I had before. Look where it had gotten me, on a ship with lust-craving pervert pirates who had no real emotion; especially their captain.  
There was another feeling growing inside of me. A feeling of need, a feeling of want. A new feeling that both satisfied and scared. A feeling that I wanted to hold onto for just a little bit longer. 


	9. AN: PLEASE READ!

Hello all of you Jack fans!!!!!! I will try to have Chapter 7 posted later today or tomorrow. For all of you Will fans, (Ms HellFireWitch jumps up and down) Ooo, ooo that's me!!!!!!! He's MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!! CONTROL YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!! Alright (sighs defeatingly). Before I was so RUDELY interrupted by my psychotic sister ( Hey!. I may have deserved that.) I was going to say that Will fans shouldn't worry because he will appear soon, but sadly with Elizabeth. I will be posting a Will/OC Jack/OC story by tomorrow so you needn't fret. Now, what I really wrote this for. I have decided in addition to my story I will have a small column before my story where you can ask questions of Jack, Will, and Elizabeth and they will answer your question as best as they can. Just click that little review button to send a question and they will respond ASAP, savvy? Also, if you would like them to do anything in particular in the story, send it, and I'll put it in. (Jack stumbles onto the scene) Jack: They givin' ya trouble, luv? Me: No I'm FINE Jack!!!!! No flames yet!!!!!!! (He smiles flirtatiously) Jack: Good, 'en we 'an get back to what we been doin' (Wraps his arms around me and starts to kiss my neck) Me: Jack! Not in front of everyone! Jack: Why the bloody 'ell not? (Looks confused. Continues to kiss you) Me: (Sighs) Anyway, please read and review!!!!! Jack: Yes, PLEASE!!!!!! (Starts leading you away, but turns back to the reader) On second thought ya may want to wait awhile, she'll be rather busy! Me: JACK!!!!!!!!!! Jack: I'm coming! 


	10. Chapter 7: Not Rightfully Yours

Hi all of my faithful readers! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm really busy, but this Tuesday I have a day off so expect updates on the weekend and on Tuesday! Felicity Wood: Thank you for pointing that out. Usually I'm more careful about that sort of thing, but I guess it slipped by me! This chapter is dedicated to all of my pirate sisters Jess, Emi, and Caitlyn! I love you guys! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: Not Rightfully Yours Jack's POV * * *  
  
I watched the Kitty as she slept. Fear 'aunts 'er delicate frame even now as she struggles violently in 'er sleep. As Anamaria bandaged 'er now infected wounds, 'Stupid girl,' I studied the medallion closely. This was me father's medallion, but 'ow did she get it? It was supposed to be mine, but me father delivered it 'to the 'ands of another, to a woman 'e loved. Her signature is on the back with me father's, but I can't make it out. It was forged quickly wit' a common knife.  
Out of the corner of me eye I could 'ee Cat jerk violently under Anamaria's touch. I an attempt to calm the lass I tucked a single strand of fiery 'air behind 'er ear, and caressed 'er 'orehead gently, wiping away the beads of sweat that remained 'ere. I let me finger trace over the slight patter of freckles on the bridge of 'er nose.  
She was such a beautiful little creature. She was not like the other 'omen that I 'ad relations wit'. She made me feel somethin' 'at I 'ad not 'elt in many years. I was angry and confused 'at a simple lass 'ould make me feel this way.  
I got up from the bed, 'aking 'er medallion wit' me. I rubbed me thumb over the mysterious signature. Me father 'ad denied me the medallion for a stupid witch 'ho seduced 'im an' left 'im 'eartbroken to wander the sea 'opeless until 'is death.  
I slipped the medallion into the leather pouch on me 'ip. She wasn' getting' it back until she answered some of me questions. Before I left me cabin, I looked back at the lass on the bed wondein' why it was me such luck to come upon 'er in the ocean.  
  
* * *  
  
A strong odor of rum and sea air invaded her senses as she woke.  
"Good mornin' Cat, me luv!" Reluctantly, Cat opened her eyes, groaning at the sight in front of her. Jack stood over her with a silver tray in his hands. He set the tray down on the end table as Cat groaned - more loudly this time - and rolled away from Jack, pulling the sheets above her head.  
"Go away!" Cat's muffled yell could hardly be heard under the heavy sheets.  
"Now, now, luv," Jack pulled the sheets away from her head, "I brought you breakfast and some of Anamaria's clothes 'or ya to wear. You other's are a bloody mess I 'spect." When Cat made no move to untangle herself from the blankets, Jack inched closer to the bed. Quickly, Jack pulled the off of Cat, revealing that she had buried her head deep into one of his pillows.  
Jack sat down beside her on the bed. He began to gently and steadily rub her back in an attempt to coax her from the bed. His fingers melted all of the tension, fear, and worry that had plagued her for the last few days. She relaxed under his touch, and made no move to push him away.  
"Remember what I said yesterday, Kitty me luv." Swiftly, she turned, bringing a hand up to slap him, but her wrist just inches away from his face and squeezed it gently.  
"I wouldn' be doin' 'at, luv." Cat stopped suddenly, noticing the absence of the familiar swinging sensation of her medallion against her chest. She looked sown, clawing frantically at the place on her chest where the medallion usually hung. Her eyes rose slowly to meet Jack's. He gave her a slow smile.  
"CAPTAIN SPARROW!" Cat yelled, "WHERE IS MY MEDALLION?" The expression on the Captain's face never wavered. Slowly, he undid the leather pouch at his side, taking the medallion out from its hiding place, and swung it in front of her, teasingly.  
"You mean this, luv?" His expression was one of pure innocence. Cat lunged at him, reaching desperately for the medallion. This time Jack caught both of her wrists in his hands.  
"You will not be getting' this back until you 'ell me where ya got such a treasure." With that he released her, pushing her back onto the bed.  
"My father gave it to me," Cat growled, straightening.  
"Your father," Jack echoed with amusement, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
"Yes, my father."  
"And 'ere did your father acquire such a pretty little treasure, eh?"  
"It's been in my family for generations, passed down from father to son."  
"Passed on fer generations, you say?" He gestured wildly as he spoke, shooting glances at her to emphasize each of his words. "'ell I know for a fact, luv, that that medallion had been in my family fer generations until some strumpet like yourself stole it from me father. You wouldn' 'appen to be 'at strumpet, would ya?"  
Cat shook her head wildly. Jack smiled, internally pleased that she was falling for his ploy.  
"She looked jus' like ya, long fiery 'air, mischievous blue eyes. Do you know what the punishment 'or stealin' another man's treasure on the Pearl is, luv? Death." He moved to unsheathe his sword, but Cat put a single hand up to stop him.  
"Wait! It couldn't possibly have been me."  
"'ell why not?"  
"Because I'm-" Cat stopped. It even sounded crazy to her, "from the future."  
"You're what, luv?" his tone grew more impatient.  
"From the future." Cat's meek response could hardly be heard. Jack became angry almost instantly. She may have know that he had been leading her to admittance, but she had no right to carry on this façade any longer.  
  
"Aye luv, aye. Do you know what the punishment 'or lying is?" Cat opened her mouth to answer, but in one fluid motion Jack had unsheathed his sword. The tip came to rest only inches from her nose.  
"I didn' expect ya to. You're ta scrub the decks an' 'elp the crew wit' anythin' they ask of ya, savvy? Now get dressed an' meet me on the deck." He strode to the door, turning to face her once again,  
"An' if ya 'ave any objections you'll be swimmin' wit' the fishes, and I won't be savin' ya this time, savvy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Another one of Cat's tears dripped down upon the Black Pearl's deck. With the brush that she held in her hand, she wiped it away, leaving only a gleaming spot of wood in its place. She stopped for a moment, massaging the pain out of her sore wrists. Since earlier that morning, she had been scrubbing every surface of the ship, and helping the crew with the masts. Her memory was haunted with each appraising glance that she had received from them. Her tears quickly turned to anger as a vision of Jack's face entered her mind. He had taken her only link to her old life, the medallion, insisting that it was his to hold, to possess.  
A pair of worn, rugged boots appeared in front of her, pulling her out of her reverie.  
"Why did ya stop scrubbing, lass?" Jack's voice carried an undertone of irritation.  
"I'm finished." Cat raised her eyes to him as he held out a hand in offer to help her up. She ignored the hand, raising herself from the deck, depositing the brush and bucket in a corner of the ship. Jack waited expectantly beside her as she wiped a last stray tear from her cheek.  
"Come, come, now, we don' 'ave all day. I wan' a speak to ya in me cabin."  
The cabin seemed surprisingly comfortable after a full day of work. Shadows created by candlelight danced across the walls of the cabin crating an almost majestic effect. Cat settled herself uneasily on the bed, watching Jack curiously as he rummaged through a trunk at the end of the bed. He held up a bottle of amber liquid, triumphantly. Uncorking it, he held it to his lips, taking a long sip.  
"Ah, me best rum. Only 'or special occasions," he announced, winking. Jack pushed the bottle into Cat's hands, urging her to take a sip.  
"Come on luv, take a little sip. Takes all yer problems 'way!" Cat raised the bottle to her lips, sipping cautiously. The rum burned her throat and filled her with an unnatural warm sensation. Several sips later she felt herself relax.  
"You're right Jack, I feel so much better!" she let out a stream of giggles leaning toward him.  
"I've never had rum before."  
"Never 'ad rum! 'ow do ya 'ave fun?"  
"I don't know Jack, no one's ever cared enough to ask me that question. You're the only one I've really ever felt safe with, the only one who has every really cared about me." As she spoke, she leaned closer, finally meeting his lips. She locked him in a passionate kiss, one that he couldn't bring himself to resist, though he knew it was wrong. He pulled away after a minute.  
"I think ye've 'ad enough, luv," he stated, snatching the bottle form her hand.  
"Hey!" She dove toward him; quickly finding herself sprawled out on the cold wooden floor. He picked her up, placing her softly into the bed. As he leaned down to pull the blankets around her, she brought him in for another kiss. She pulled him into the bed next to her, and he did not resist. She wondered briefly if it was the rum that filled her with a sudden warmth that spread to every inch of her body.  
He caressed her cheek softly as his tongue explored her mouth, a feeling of uncertainty suddenly coming over him. He broke off their kiss, breathless. Rolling away, she took him in, studying his features.  
"I love you Jack," she smiled slowly, laying her head on one of his pillows.  
"Goodnight," she yawed, closing her eyes, the smile still etched into her features. Almost instantly she was asleep, snoring softly.  
He pulled her close, kissing her cheek gently.  
"I love ye too." 


	11. Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest

I know many of you are waiting to see how Jack and Cat's relationship is going to evolve, but I need to put this chapter in to clarify some things about the medallion. I PROMISE that I will post chapter 9 soon. Thank you again to all of my faithful readers and my pirate sisters! I love you all! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Daddy Dearest  
  
"Sir! They were seen sailing off of the coast of Tortuga two days past. We shall never find them!" The General reeled on the Commodore, clearly irritated.  
"Norrington, we will not let these pirates take her again! I have spent many days, longer than I care count, searching for Catherine. She is my daughter and your betrothed. Would you rather have her live among pirates or serve you for the rest of her days? Have you no decency?  
On the outside Lucas Van Dorsel's face was a picture of concern, but rage coursed inside of him. He had been in disbelief when he heard that the daughter that had died by his hand three years ago had been seen in the company of pirates. It was his mistake to announce that she had disappeared under unknown circumstances, and would be his downfall if he were not the one to reach her first.  
He walked from the helm, casting a warning glance in Norrington's direction, to his quarters below. On the oak desk positioned in the middle of the room, was a large, bound leather book. Sunlight gleamed off of the cover, creating an ethereal glow. The words that this book held were more powerful than the formalities exchanged each day.  
He saw the stark terror that had been etched into her features even after death, as he knocked the book from her hands. An unknown feeling had come over him that day, a feeling of intense power that he would do anything to alter. Now he was drawn to its intense power, it would no longer release its hold on him. He would have to the true power when he possessed the medallion.  
When her blood had spilled onto the book, it had bound itself from another using it. The medallion was the key to unbinding the book and to gain power over all. He would conquer far away lands and gain a life of riches. He had killed those he loved for the medallion, but one uncovered the truth and stole the medallion away from him.  
He could still hear the screams of his daughter echoing in his head. Her eyes were wide when she saw how much of her blood was spilled from a single knife wound. He could hear the angry shouts of his son as he finally confronted him with the truth of his sister's and mother's deaths. In the dead of night his son had left, leaving nothing behind and taking only the medallion.  
Lucas threw the book on the floor in anger. How could the girl still live? He had watched her die; her eyes fill with confusion at why someone she trusted with her life had done anything to destroy it. Now, pirates who would take advantage of the situation had found her. He had to get to her before they took possession of the medallion. It was just within his reach, and he would not relinquish his hold on it this time.  
He turned his gaze toward the cabin window, wishing silently that he could somehow find another way of locating the medallion. Absentmindedly, he reached for the book, picking it up form the floor. He moved to open the book, but a green light enveloped it, not allowing him to open it. He tugged on the cover with increasing frustration, finally throwing the book violently on the floor. He stormed out of the cabin. The book remained unopened on the floor.  
Wind rushed into the cabin through the open window. The pages of the book fluttered open, carrying with them on the wind the faint sound of a woman's amused laughter. 


	12. Chapter 9 Part I: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirate...

I want to thank all of my reviewers and all the people who have been reading this story. Without you I wouldn't be writing this! This chapter is dedicated to all of you and Rose Crown, Lizzie, Eliza, Scott, Jim, and Ken. Thanks guys! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: Yo Ho, Yo, Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me  
  
Cat awoke with an intense headache. The last thing she could remember was Jack asking her to come to his cabin so he could talk to her. Glancing down, she saw a pair of hands wrapped tightly around her waist. Tracing the length of the hands with her eyes, she soon came to gaze on the face of the pirate who held her so tightly against him.  
"Jack!" Her scream reverberated throughout the cabin, jolting Jack awake. She immediately regretted this action, her throbbing more painfully than before.  
"Bloody 'ell, woman! What 'er ya screamin' 'bout?"  
"What happened last night Jack?" Cat demanded, looking around, frantically.  
"Nothin', luv. Calm down. Ya jus' 'ad a little too much rum, 'at's all."  
"You offered me rum and I took it!" Cat screamed in disbelief, quickly throwing the bed sheets off of her body. Much to her relief, she found that each article of clothing still adorned her body. Jack let out a small laugh,  
"O' course ya took it! Seemed like ya 'ere 'aving a bad day, though I couldn' 'magine why." Cat reached out to slap him, but Jack caught his hand in hers,  
"Wha' did we say 'bout this, luv?" Cat pulled her hand back, angrily.  
  
"What gave you the right to sleep with me?"  
"'ell seein' 'at its me bed, luv , and 'at if I hadn' drank some rum meself I woulda been outta bed before ya like days before, I see no reason awhy ya should be mad a' me." Cat's widened in realization of what he had just said. She grabbed the first thing that was within reach and could be used as a weapon. Swinging the candlestick at him, she connected with his sword. He parried, quickly lunging at her. Fear and anger coursed through her as they exchanged blows. She had trusted him completely and now he fought against her, threatening her life.  
With her thoughts distracting her, Cat was an easy target. Jack saw this as the opportune moment and hastily seized it. In one swift motion Cat was pinned on the ground under Jack's body, candlestick wretched from her hand and flung across the room with one skillful blow.  
"'at's very good, luv, but ya see 'ow yer so easily beaten? Now 'ow  
'bout I give ya the day off an' teach ya the proper way ta be a  
pirate?"  
With those words, Jack got up from the floor, sheathing his sword as  
he exited the cabin. Cat gazed after him in confusion, suddenly  
catching a glint of gold out of the corner of her gaze. A few feet  
away lay her medallion, gleaming in the morning sunlight. Hastily, she  
reached for it, clasping it around her neck. She tucked it into the  
folds of her shirt, carefully. It must have fallen out of his leather  
pouch during their little skirmish. It would not be missed by him.  
Slowly, she rose from the floor, chasing after Jack. Bounding up the  
stairs, she relished the familiar feeling of the heavy medallion  
against her chest. It gave her a certain sense of security that had  
been lost to her in the days that she had been aboard the ship.  
"Luv, 'e'er not gonna get 'nywhere wit' ya jus' standin' 'ere all  
day!" Cat's head snapped up to meet Jack's gaze. She found herself  
paused at the top of the staircase, the chain of her medallion woven  
between her fingers. Discreetly, she worked her fingers from the  
tangle and walked toward Jack. One of his hands held a sword that he  
offered to her as soon as she stopped in front of him.  
Uncertainly, she took it from his grasp. It was heavier than she had  
first anticipated. It was intricately designed, with lengths of gilded  
ivy twisting around the handle.  
"Ready, luv?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ooooo, a cliffie!!!!!!! I forgot to mention that this is only part I of chapter nine. I should post the whole chapter by the end of this weekend. Only eight more chapters and I promise there WILL be a sequel. Click that little button at the left corner of your screen and tell me what you think! 


	13. Chapter 9 Part II: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirat...

Hello again! I'm sorry it took so long to get the next part of the  
chapter out!!!!! I've been so busy!!!!!!!!! 17 days until POTC on  
DVD!!!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!! If anyone is interested pick up a copy  
of the new Teen People. There's a full page advertisement for the DVD  
plus an article with Keira Knightly and Orlando Bloom about the  
kissing scene!!!!!!! My friend is also drawing a picture of Cat for  
me, so look for that posted on my website soon. I promise there will  
be LOTS of action in the story, but right now I'm still establishing  
the relationship of the story. This is important to the story and to  
the two sequels. (Yes, a trilogy. I couldn't resist luvs!) In the 11th  
chapter there will be lots of action and every chapter after that!  
Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9, Part II: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me  
  
"Come on Sparrow," she teased, smirking.  
"Gladly,luv." He fought back, aiming two swift blows near her head.  
She blocked the first, but the second nearly came down on her, and she  
had to duck in order to avoid the blade. Unbeknownst to her, the  
medallion began to glow blue on her chest. The intense light grew with  
each exchanged blow.  
Cat ignored the sudden burning sensation that was spreading throughout  
her chest, and concentrated intently on defending herself against  
Jack. The anger and sadness that she had kept inside of her for the  
past few days flooded out of her with each clash of their swords.  
Their swords came to rest above their heads, meeting with a fierce and  
sudden clash. They pushed against each other, staring intently into  
each other's eyes. Jack stepped forward, suddenly, forcing Cat to take  
a shaky step back.  
"Ya'll ne'er win, luv," he growled, forcing her back again.  
In one fleeting moment the blue light enveloped their battling forms  
and threw Jack violently against the deck of the "Pearl'. Cat peered  
through the thin blue veil at Jack, confusion etched into her  
features.  
Jack raised himself, slowly, from the deck. He reached out to touch  
the light and pulled his hand back, abruptly. Electricity crackled  
through the air. Cat moved even further away. She whimpered under her  
breath, clawing at the medallion that was burning the skin on her  
chest. She pulled at it, trying desperately to rid herself of the  
burning sensation that engulfed her body, but the chain would not  
break.  
"Help!" she screamed, desperation in her tone. With her panicked cry,  
the orb of light around her grew. Jack noticed this and began to  
slowly move closer to her.  
"'s alright, luv. Jus' calm down," he whispered, gently. Cat only  
ignored his words, tugging even harder. "Luv, I can' 'elp ya unless ya  
calm down." Cat forced herself to breathe slowly. With each slow  
breath, the light dimmed around her until it had disappeared into her  
medallion. The fire that had spread throughout her body stopped  
suddenly, and she collapsed onto the deck.  
Slowly, Jack walked over to Cat, lifting her up,gently. He saw that  
tears had traced a slow path down her cheeks. He pulled her to him,  
and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry," Cat's sobs were muffled as her tears  
fell slowly onto Jack's shirt. He could feel them there, gradually  
seeping through, wetting his skin.  
"Shhhh, 's alright, luv, 's alright." He rubbed her back, soothingly,  
tracing elaborate patterns up and down her spine. A shiver coursed  
through her.  
Cat shied away from Jack, suddenly. Reaching behind her neck, she  
unclasped the medallion walking briskly to the side of the ship. She  
peered into the sparkling sapphire waves, em0tions battling within  
her. Cat couldn't explain what had transpired only moments before. The  
medallion obviously possessed a great power that she was not aware of.  
This scared her, and she had no other choice than to rid herself of  
it.  
Her hand hung over the side of the ship for a single fleeting  
moment before she let the medallion escape her grasp and plunge toward  
the glistening waves of the sea. Jack lunged forward, catching the  
medallion within his grasp before it dropped below the deck.  
"Since ya seem ta no 'ant 'is, I'll be takin' it back." Cat made no  
movement to stop him as he once again tucked the medallion into the  
small leather pouch at his hip.  
Jack stepped back, suddenly, carefully eying Cat. His gaze traced each  
curve of her body, his eyes wandering, curiously.  
"Ya need ta dress properly if ya 'ant ta be a pirate."  
  
* * *  
  
The door to Jack's cabin creaked open, he looked up from his post in  
the hallway. Cat stepped out of the shadows, kohl smudged around her  
telling eyes, beaded strands of hair brushing against her cheeks as  
she walked. Instead of a bandana, a thick leather strap adorned with  
diamond cut sapphires encircled her forehead, taming her thick, wavy  
locks. She wore a loose fitting shirt, blue as the sky at a new dawn,  
with mahogany embroidery at the neckline. The shirt tied closed at the  
neckline and at the sleeves. Her belt was as dark as midnight,  
clasping closed with two golden bird's wings. There hung the sword  
Jack had given her, tucked safely into its sheath, and a dagger  
borrowed from Annamaria. Her pants were gray and loose fitting, ending  
just below the knee, and he black boots gleamed in the dusk. She  
looked stunning.  
"Ya clean up 'ell, luv," Jack commented, smiling, "but ya forgot one  
thing." He produced the medallion from the pouch at his waist and  
proceeded to clasp it around Cat's neck. She took an uneasy step  
backwards.  
"Easy, luv, 'at's 'at we don' 'ant it ta be doin'." Cat stopped, eager  
for an explanation of his behavior.  
"I think at's 'at sets it off. Yer emotions. If ya jus' relax no 'arm  
'ell come ta ya. Jus' don' get excited, savvy?" She allowed Jack to  
clasp the medallion around her neck, his hands lingering there for a  
moment as he kissed her neck. They stared out at the setting sun,  
savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms.  
"Since we drank all the rum las' nigh', luv, I'll be havin' ta stop at  
the next port ta get some more supplies. I've got a mate there that I  
was fixin' ta see. Maybe 'e can teach ya the basics of swordfightin'.  
Whaddah say?"  
"Sounds wonderful," she trailed off, locking him in a kiss. "So what is this port's name, Captain, that you're sailing this fine ship toward?" Cat asked playfully.  
"Port Royal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love writing this fic as much as you enjoy reading it!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
